


Flashpoint

by peja



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Brendan Lahey - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Pre-Andromeda, Seamus Harper/Dragon warrior - Freeform, Seamus Harper/Rafe Valentine - Freeform, andromeda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peja/pseuds/peja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth behind why Seamus left Boston</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Flashpoint  
> Author: Peja  
> Story Summary: The truth behind why Seamus left Boston  
> Fandom: Andromeda  
> Pairing: Seamus Harper/Dragon warrior [Gordon Michael Woolvett/o], Pre-slash for Seamus Harper/Rafe Valentine [Gordon Michael Woolvett/Cameron Daddo]  
> Rating: R  
> Prompt: The [WWOMB](http://www.squidge.org/~peja/cgi-bin/index.php) Archive's Random Fandom last week was Andromeda. I kinda thought I'd take it up and bring out another chapter of this long lost story. It's less than a week late, so...whatever.  
> Warnings: This one is a slave fic, with all the darkness of that trade. Be warned of nastiness to come. There is Non-con sex in this chapter.  
> Genre: slash  
> Spoilers: Yea, but I can't remember the ep name, so when they went back to Boston ep....  
> Feedback: I write faster if I have a reason too  
> Series: No  
> Chapter number if WIP: 3  
> Previous chapters or series at: http://www.squidge.org/~peja/cgi-bin/viewstory.php?sid=1605  
> Sand-box [open series]: Y  
> Permission to archive to WWOMB: Y  
> Acknowledgments/Notes: This story is an AU in that Rafe finds Harper, not his sister. It does play on bits of info about the society that Harper came from in Boston, but I've taken liberties.  
> Disclaimer. Andromeda does not belong to me. no money made in this  
> Comm/List Written for: (opt) A direct link to the challenge is here http://www.squidge.org/~peja/cgi-bin/challenges.php?chalid=1797  
> Author's websites:  
> http://www.squidge.org/~peja/cgi-bin/viewuser.php?uid=1  
> http://peja1956.livejournal.com  
> http://peja.insanejournal.com  
> http://peja.dreamwidth.org

FLASHPOINT  
By PEJA

Drago-Kazov Pride warriors, leading several hapless, bound kludges behind them, strode through the dark streets of Boston. Those few Earthers that dared violate the curfew scattered before the approaching slavers, desperate for any hidey-hole they might find.

From his vantage point at the mouth of an alley, Seamus waited with bated breath for the slavers to pass. He'd witnessed this scene played out thousands of times over his growing up years. Had heard the tales of abuse and neglect served up on the heads of those luckless slaves apprehended by the Dragan acquisition teams.

He'd learned early on to keep a low profile any time the warriors entered his section of the breeder camp, especially since he'd reached the age of maturity. Too many breeding aged humans had vanished over the last couple years for any of the young men and women to think themselves safe.

And the rumors about the missing humans fates were far from appealing. Better to be a Magog hatchery than to be taken by the Dragans.

"Seamus," his father whispered at his ear. "Take your mother and get back to Brendan Lahey. Your cousin will see to it that these bastards don't find you."

"But...."

"No buts, son. They'll see us here. You know they will. We're in a bad position. I need to lead them away from you." He smiled grimly. "I'll hold them off you as long as I can."

Harper peered around the corner. The acquisition team were almost upon them. It would only take one glance and they would be finished.

He met his father's eyes, the love he held for the man who had raised him shining in his moist eyes. "Dad, I..."

His father smiled recklessly. "I know, boy. I know." He held out his hand to Seamus.

Seamus stared at that hand then clasped his father's forearm in a comradely grip. "I'll do the best I can, Dad."

Harper's father grinned. "Woman," he said turning to his lady wife. "Let our son see you to safety."

She stared into his eyes a long moment, then went into his arms for a deep searching kiss. "Forever, my love," she whispered as they parted.

"Forever." He cupped her cheek. "Go now. Quickly."

Before either could argue, his father darted out of the alley and down the street. Distracted by certain prey, the Dragan squad took pursuit, dragging the luckless humans they already possessed along behind them.

Seamus stared after them until they rounded the corner, than, taking his mother's hand, he lead her the opposite direction.

Several blocks later they ran into the second team.

"God's mercy." his mother cried as the warriors sprang out of a darkened shop two blocks ahead of them.

The ambushed humans whirled on their heels, running in the direction they'd come.

"This is no good," his mother rasped, clutching at her side. "I've got a pain in my side. I can't run anymore. Harper, save yourself. Go quickly. To the arranged spot. We'll met you there, god willing."

"Mom, I don't want to leave you. I..."

She gave him a shove toward the next street. "Go, my son. Be safe. For your father. For me, go."

With that, she whirled, snatching up a rod lying in the street and prepared to meet the warriors head on.

Harper ran, near blinded by the tears.

For the love of his mom and dad, he ran.

************

Brendan laid a hand on Seamus' shoulder, bringing the smaller blond out of his grim thoughts. "Seamus, you did the only thing you could. They died so you could live."

Seamus nodded. "Yeah, that's me, Seamus Harper, the fuck that does the right thing every time." He tugged the shriller out of his hip pocket. "Especially if its the easy thing." He pressed it to his lips and blew. Once, twice and again, then let the shriller slip from his fingers into his parents shared grave.

Taking time to study the two who gave him life one last time he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving his cousin to stand vigil over the dead.

Harper let his feet take him where they would, wandering without thought. Without direction. Lost in a grief so large he felt it would swallow him alive.

Until a voice called his name and he realized he'd wandered the day away and was deep in the darkness of night.

His blue gaze swept the area, searching for the person who was calling to him. And found no one. "Great, superhero, now you're imagining things. Way to lose your mind hotshot."

He walked on, getting a forth of the way down the block before his name was whispered from the shadows again.

He whirled around and found the streets empty.

"Whose there?" He rasped.

No answer came to him.

He started walking again. Slipping into a fast walk, his eyes scanning everything around him for the people, for there had been two separate voices. How many more? How many?

"Harper"

"Har-r-r-per"

"Hey, Harper..."

Three new voices took up the chant.

Panic flooded his blood and he whirled, trying to penetrate the darkness. To locate his tormentors. "This isn't funny." He screamed, whirling this way and that. "Show yourself."

Nothing moved.

"Dammit, show yourselves."

Still the silence reigned.

Harper drew a shaky breath, raked through his spiked hair. "I've got a gun. You'd be smart if you leave me alone."

"I've got a gun." a voice taunted somewhere to his left.

"You'd be smart....." came from the left

"Leave me alone." from behind and much too close for comfort.

Biting his lip, Harper slowly turned to face the approaching Dragan warrior.

Frozen in place, Harper mouthed a silent, "No."

The warrior chuckled, rippling his talons in the moonlight. "You'd be smart," he minced, "If you leave me alone."

Harper held his hands out before him as if to ward off the approaching slaver. "Leave me alone.

"What's wrong, kludge?" the slaver said, opening his arms wide. "No one here to get between us and you tonight?"

Another warrior stepped into the light, closing in on him. "No one to protect the breeder."

And yet another hulking slaver stepped into the light, stalking him. "No one to stop us from taking the kludge we were sent to acquire?"

The muscles in Harper's body finally unlocked. he reached for the shriller in his back pocket and came up empty.

He'd tossed it in his parents grave.

God, the only hope and he'd chucked it like a fool to the slaughter.

Like a kludge.

Fueled by terror, his feet carried him backward a step or two before he whirled and darted past the warriors coming at him from all sides.

And suddenly the street was filled with over a dozen loping Dragan warriors, throwing taunts, calling his name. Keeping pace with his heels, breathing down his neck. A few sprinted ahead and turning gracefully around, ran backward, facing him.

Near blinded by tears, Seamus ran. ran until his lungs burned, threatening to burst. Ran until fire lanced in his side, bending him over and still he ran, stumbling, catching himself, running without hope.

Fingers brushed over his skin. "He's a fine specimen."

A razor sharp talon pricked his arm. "He has spirit. He'll breed strong slaves."

One of the warriors facing him caressed his groin. "A nice package, boy. You'll do well."

Harper jerked away from each touch, each caress, slowing as his body ran down. He stumbled again. This time going down on his knees. He scrambled on hands and knees, not yet willing to admit defeat.

A brutal foot stabbed into his throbbing side, lifting him off the ground. Another thudding kick against his temple brought him down, and the darkness folded in on him.

"Take the kludge to the ship and clean him up," he heard as he slipped away. "Del Fey will expect to feast on this one tonight."

 

end part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Flashpoint 2: Awakening  
By PEJA

Waking came slow and with a blaze of pain riding his entire body. Taking care not to breath too deeply, Seamus Harper slitted his eyes and let in a small bit of the nightmare come to life.

He was not in Boston. From the look of the reflective white metal walls and smell of recirculated air he wasn't even on the planet anymore.

A drawn out moan crawled out of the pit of his stomach and he draped a weighted arm over his eyes to block out what his mind screamed against believing. Screamed out, then with the submission of a man in hell shuddered to acceptance.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto," he mumbled under his breath.

"You're awake?" a soft voice said, coming from behind him to. "I had begun to worry."

A smile lit Harper's face at the sound of the soft womanly voice and forgetting the damage to his body, he rolled over. A sharp, stabbing pain dug into his ribs, curling him in on himself. "Oh, this is so not good."

He tried to roll over onto his side but the ripping pain in his ribs stilled him even before the woman’s hands confined him.

"You need to be still awhile. You took a vicious beating."

Breathing through the pain wracking his body, Harper arched a sarcastic brow. "Gee, ya think?"

She smiled softly, patting his hand. "The master commanded you be given a nanobot injection. You need to lie still until the agents can repair the damage."

"Master?" Gritting his teeth, Harper pressed himself to sit up. "Oh, man, I ....forgot. The Dragan’s....Where are they?" Gritting his teeth against the blackness eating away at his vision, he shoved onto his feet. His knees wobbling under him, he clung to the side of the high bed, casting a desperate darting glance around.

"You’re in the infirmary," the woman informed him, hurriedly getting a shoulder under him to support him. "Please, you must get back in bed. The master won’t be happy if you injure yourself farther."

Harper ignored her pleas, his eyes darting around the med-center desperately.

"You can not escape. Master Del Fey has posted guards outside." the woman told him. "Please..."

Harper thrust her away, stumbling at the force of his own shove, he reached out, catching himself against the bed and jarring his ribs. Darkness hit him like a wave, but he shook it off, his fear too strong to let him escape through unconsciousness.

Wavering, swaying, he dragged one foot in front of the other toward what he hoped was the back door. Several steps into his impossibly slow flight to freedom, his knees caved under him and he went down hard.

The woman knelt at his side, trying to coax him back to bed.

He shook her off, gaining his hands and knees, but unable to stand. He continued forward the only way he could, crawling stiffly on arms that seemed intent on flopping in no particular direction, until once more his body collapsed. floundering, unable to get his arms to support him for more than seconds, he resorted to belly crawling, inching forward, forward...

Until hard hands grasped his forearms and lifted him bodily from the floor.

Strong hands turned him to dangle before a mockingly handsome man. No, not a man. Not with those dangerous, glittering bone-blades. A Nietzschean

Del Fey.

Harper could barely flail his heavy arms as his captor carted him bodily across the room and laid him in the bed he'd abandoned moments before.

Before Harper could act against him, the Nietzschean pressed a control on the bed side and Harper found himself locked into a status field.

Wild-eyed, he met Del Fey's mocking gaze.

"When he is healed," Del Fey spoke to the woman, but his eyes held Harper's, letting him know the words were for him. "Have him cleaned thoroughly and brought to my quarters. I would have him...." a seductive smile curled his lips. "...for lunch."

Harper blanched knowing without hope for rescue he was well and truly fucked.

Defeat took consciousness from him in an instant, the Nietzschean's words following him into the darkness to play havoc on the security of his dreams

 

end part 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafe arrives

Part 3

Del Fey's dark eyes roamed appreciatively over Harper's scarcely clothed form. Liking what he saw, he smiled. "You're appearance is...most pleasing, kluge."

Resisting the urge to squirm nervously, Harper scowled at the big Nietzschean. "Like I should give a big fucking damn what pleases you?"

His smart mouth earned him a rough shake from the guard that had escorted him none to gently to Del Fey's quarters.

"Don't break my bed mate, fool." Del Fey snarled.

The guard made some apologetic noises, but his fingers tightened painfully on Harper's arm in punishment.

"Hey, watch it, bully-boy," Harper yelped, wrenching his arms to escape the cruel grasp. Smiling to himself because this protest earned the guard another snarl from the big boss. "You're gonna cause bruises, ya know." he added for good measure, before pining Del Fey with his best hard glare. "I am not anyone's bed-mate, buddy."

Del Fey's brows lifted, revealing his predatory side. "No?"

"Hell, no." Harper's hands fisted at his side. "I'd kill myself before I let you...you..." His hands flapped in the air as words failed him, so he only said, "No way."

Del Fey chuckled darkly. "This is your final word? You are certain?"

"None final-er."

"As it happens," Del Fey purred, "I do have another vacancy in the crew.

^^^

Rafe Valentine prided himself on ever going into a situation without a very well thought out safety net in place. Well, maybe well thought out was a stretch, because it didn't matter if the plan was a workable one, just that he had something in the back of his mind. Just enough to have a skeletal means of escape...to have a foot on the ground running until his fly by the seat of his pants instincts kicked in and saved his ass.

And a very fine ass it was, he thought, patting his left cheek affectionately. The man was more than a little in love with himself, appearance wise, if he did have to say so himself. So how was he supposed to save that pretty, tight butt now that he'd been captured by the legendary Lynx Pride?

Captured, by God. The gall of it all. Omair Del Fey had a black hole of explaining to do this time. They were supposed to be working a deal, for fuck's sake. What the hell had flown up the dangerous Nietzschean's ass this time?

Still, he didn't resist as his guard's shepherded him not at all nicely down the long corridors that lead to the Commander's quarters. When they finally reached the cabin's access doors and they swished open, a gigantic hand found the small of his back and Rafe was shoved ingloriously inside.

He flailed forward, just barely keeping his feet under him, regaining his balance with cat-like grace and pulled himself to his full height.

He opened his mouth the rant at his contrary partner in crime, for it was crime they were engaged in. Arms dealing to be exact. One look at Del Fey's stormy expression though and he swallowed down his words and wisely decided to take a calmer direction with the man.

"You, my dear friend," he cooed, adjusting his clothes now he was free of the guard's biting grasp. "Have got a bad business manner." He began picking at imagined lint on his sleeve to cover his seething rage. "This is no way to treat a guy you want to deal."

Del Fey's bone blades fluttered aggressively, the dagger sharp tips reflecting in the ship's artificial light. "Don't anger me, human."

Rafe flashed his patented "trust me" smile, smoothing back his brown hair. "Chill,guy. I'm hardly a danger to you, what with my..." He tilted a nod toward the warriors who had escorted him through the ship's gleaming corridors. Neither warrior was even trying to disguise the gleaming bone blades extending from arms crossed over broad chests. "...armed escorts just looking for a reason to pin me to a wall."

Del Fey brightened suddenly, chuckling. "You must make allowances for my security, kluge...mmmm, human. We don't, as a rule, have much contact with...inferior species, unless..." He let this words hang uncompleted.

"Unless your using them for ...unpaid labor?" Rafe filled in, suddenly very aware of the many humans who had fallen into Nietzschean hands. Slaves, or worse, if the stories were to be believed.

Rafe had little doubt the stories were true.

"Exactly so," Del Fey confirmed his worst worries.

Rafe grimaced. "I should tell you I'm only here to deal the arms we spoke of. I don't dabble in trafficking humans.

"but you do deal flash."

Rafe's eyes narrowed. "What would a Nietzschean want with flash? Wouldn't you be concerned with taking your edge off?"

"That is none of your business."

A dark brow shot up. "Is...if you want to buy flash from me. A matter of trust, and I don't know you well enough to trust you, Nietzschean."

"We could kill you and just take what we want."

Rafe nodded. "You sure could. Might even get you a shipment...if I had it on my ship. Which I don't. Trust, remember? But you kill me and where you going to get more when the cargo goes dry? My family controls the run of flash. Don't think they'd be willing to do business with the assassin of their golden child, do you?"

"I...see your point, human." Del Fey sighed. "Might be we have been a little...rash in our handling of the situation."

"Ah, gee," Rafe flashed his smile again, the very picture of innocence. "Do ya think?" His gaze hardened, exposing the side of him that kept the competition full well at bay. "So, shall we try this again? What do you want with flash, Nietzschean?"

Del Fey motioned him to follow. "Walk with me, Valentine."

Rafe took a moment to process his rise in the Nietzschean's shadowed view, estimating his chances of getting off the ship in one piece had gone up by half before he fell into step with the other man. Together they strode down the same hall he'd been dragged just moments before. Neither man spoke the entire trek until they came to a stop before a door.

"I recently acquired a new bio-engineer," Del Fey said after a thoughtful moment.

Meaning you've either kidnapped some luckless sod off old Earth, or some other planet, or raided a shop and enslaved it's crew and passengers, Rafe thought.

"How very fortunate." Rafe murmured coolly, silently adding 'For you.'

"Not as fortunate as I had hoped," Del Fey groused. "Seems the man was raised in a refugee camp. His immune system has suffered from the poor conditions and malnutrition."

Translation, Rafe covered a grimace behind a forced cough. The bastard doesn't have the health to last very long. "Why not lighten his duties so he can do his job?"

"Young Harper is something of a genius in engineering. He can not be shifted out with the rest of his pack. I am very much afraid Harper is indispensable." Del Fey waved a hand over a glowing sense panel. The door swung open and Rafe stepped through.

Shocked horror whitened his features at the sight of a semi-clothed, not so perfectly built Nietzschean, rutting over a bound and unmoving naked man.

"God in his Heaven," Rafe whispered, taking a step toward the unconscious rape victim.

"As I said," Del Fey's amused voice halted him in his tracks. "Harper's services are indispensable."

"You said," Rafe managed to bite back the bile rushing his throat. "The man is a bio-engineer."

"And he is." Del Fey's bruising fingers curled around Rafe's forearm and led him around the coupling men.

"Aren't you going to make him stop?" Rafe burst out suddenly. "For the love of God, he's raping an unconscious man."

The rutting Nietzschean suddenly sped up his violating thrusts, plowing a jerking tearing path into the unresponsive body. He gripped Harper's thighs in biting fingers pressing himself deeper, deeper, then his body arched and he tipped back his head, howling his pleasure in animalistic abandon.

Unconcerned by prying eyes, his grin tattooed into his unattractive face, the man picked up a discarded lion cloth and cleaned himself up, then carelessly tossed the garment over his victim's groin.

Rafe shuddered. The callous treatment of the helpless man made his stomach heave dangerously.

"You find this...distasteful?"

"I find this repulsive."

Del Fey tangled his strong fingers in the unconscious man's matted blond hair and wrenched his head up, his eyes running hotly over the angelic face of an innocent in agony.

Rafe's breath hitched in his chest. His gaze devoured the pure beauty and he felt compelled to play the shining knight for this stranger who had seemingly claimed his heart without even trying.

"The man is beautiful, is he not?" Del Fey's eyes burned Rafe's skin.

"Yes..."

Del Fey smirked. "You would perhaps care to take a turn on him. I assure you he will not mind."

'I'd sell my black soul for him,' Rafe thought, struggling to keep his features neutral. "I'm not so inclined."

Del Fey smoothed his hand up and down Harper's thigh. "A pity. Being fucked is his greatest pleasure."

"He's out cold."

"True," Del Fey brushed back the slave's dirty locks, rubbing his thumb over a dark smudge on his pallid cheek. "But actually, Harper is plugged into the ship." He indicated the data port wired from the man's neck to a section of the frame Harper was bound to.

"How long?" Rafe's voice was barely a whisper.

"It really does disturb you, doesn't it?" Del Fey shrugged. "Too each his own, hmmm?" He met Rafe's gaze coldly. "Harper has been in our service for several months now. I had thought he would burn out more quickly, but he is...resilient."

"He's been hooked up to that from the first."

Del Fey crossed his harms over his chest, bone-blades rustling ominously. "He was given a choice. He choose to take the," His lips curled in a dangerous smile. "Less pleasurable position."

An urge to scoop the injured man up in his arms and run was near to uncontrollable, but Rafe managed to keep all his thoughts from his face. "That long? Jesus in his Heaven."

"Don't worry about the boy, Valentine. He is part of the ship's maintenance system. If he was taken off line, how would he be able to perform his duties."

"You're going to burn out his synapse. He's an organic, not a machine for God's sake."

"Then consider your providing our needs as a mission of human compassion. The flash will sustain him." Del Fey strode to stand over the monitors, adding, "Our society is based on slaving. This man is a slave, plain and simple. Taken as part of a cargo we desired. He is only worth our time as long as his brain is conductive to our needs."

"And his ass?"

"Ah, well, that s also useful to the inferior among us. You see, if a male is seen to be of lesser quality the women will not choose to lie with them as mate or husband. For those, a slave like this one is extremely ...satisfying." Del Fey paused, his hot gaze roaming freely over the unconscious man. "But, to business. When can we accept delivery of the flash."

"You're going to flash fry this man's brain."

"He'll burn out faster without it, Valentine. Think of this as a mission of mercy. Humans love those, don't they? Rescuing the helpless from strengthening themselves."

Rafe huffed out a bitter breath. "Yeah, right. A mercy mission." He raked his hand through his sable brown hair, thinking fast. "Look, I came here thinking your needed a different sort of ...product. I'll need to make some inventory shifts, call in some reserves, that sort of thing. Should be able to have the shipment here in...eight hours. No argument or no deal." he added when Del Fey opened his mouth to counter.

"Eight hours will be fine." The other man finally agreed.

Rafe nodded, suppressing his sly smile. "Another thing. I want this man taken out of harness and delivered to my ship for a complete med check. Again no discussion. It's done, or I'm gone and the flash dries up."

Del Fey's dark eyes narrowed and he snarled deep in his chest, but finally gave one curt nod. "Agreed."

"Alone, Del Fey. I want to know no one is assaulting him on my ship and I do not trust your people. I'm sure you understand."

Nuclear rage burned in Del Fey's gaze. "Of course," he ground out.

Rafe knew better than to smile at this small victory. He tread a dangerous path. No need to grind salt into Nietzschean wounds. "I'll key in the codes to my remote cargo drone as soon as he is in my medlab. Relax, Del Fey. I'm doing you a favor by giving him a once over. Cleaning him up and letting him get some rest before you flash him will make the product work more efficiently. Give you more time to sizzle his synapse before he actually self-destructs."

The Nietzschean simply grunted.

Rafe did offer his crooked smile then. "It's been a pleasure doing business with your, Del Fey." He took a backward step, resisting the urge to take one last look at the man he fully intended to save, and turning, headed for the exit.

end part 3


End file.
